All Abord The Wild Train Ride
by BadButt94
Summary: It's Valentine's weekend. Sven gets a valentine and leaves Train with Eve for the night. I wonders what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. Please. This Fanfiction is for all those TrainxEve fans who want to read a mature rated fanfic about their favorite couple.

Title: All Aboard the Wild Train Ride

Couple: TrainxEve

On the most romantic day of the year, Saturday, Valentines Day, Sven and Train are surprisingly home board and hungry.

"Hhhheeeeyyyy, Sven we should go get something to eat."

"Ok. Well let's see we have no money for food and we can barely afford this house and all the bounties are all less then what it cost to keep us in this house. So, based on what I just said, can you sit there and ask me that question one more time?"

"Hhhheeeeyyyy…"

Next thing you know Sven and Train are on the floor having their once a day daily fights when Eve finished her "book". She stepped out to find a big bounty wearing her usual black dress and her air in two ponytails. When she came back she kept most of the money and used some for…

"Hey, everyone I'm home." Eve comes home to the idiots still fighting on the floor. Looking at the two finally coming to an end she thinks "Man what idiots."

"Oh Eve I didn't know you stepped out." Said Sven.

"Yeah where did you go, Princess?" Said Train.

"I-t doesn't matter, hey why don't we all spend the day together since it's Valentine's Day."

"Yeah except we have no money, so…"

"Hey what do I have in my pocket?" She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out some money.

"Hey Princess where…."

"It doesn't matter let's go out on the town and spend time with each other and maybe we could find you guys some Valentines."

"Wait what about you?"

"It's ok. I think I'm going to find mine soon."

Not knowing what she meant, the three group of sweepers went on their merry way. In town they went out to eat and while Sven and Train ate, Eve snuck out, bought everything for her "dinner date" and hurried back to the table. When she got back, they were stuffing their faces and Eve played her "I'm sick" trick to get away from them.

"Uh Sven I-I-I don't feel good."

"Oh Eve do you want me to take you home?"

"Uh, uh no I'll go home on my own don't let me ruin you fun." And with that Eve was out of the restaurant like a dash of lightning.

"Uh, Sven don't you think we should go after her just to make sure she's…. uh…"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine, so what do you want to do for the rest of day."

"Well I don't know about you, but let's go spend the last of that money like we're some type of millionaires."

"Yeah. And maybe we can find our own Valentines."

Meanwhile, Eve has been hard at work making dinner, setting the table, and looking her best for her secret Valentine. Hours later Eve could sense Train as approached the house. Eve hurried and set the lighting, lit the candles, and went into her hiding place.

Train's P.O.V.

I walked into the house to discover that the only source of light was two candles on the dinner table. As I progressed through the room I called for the "sick" little princess when all of a sudden coming around the corner as seductively as possible was that same little princess in a red strapless dress with a slit up the side, some red high heeled shoes, and her hair hung loosely all over her body. While looking her up and down my eyes wondered to her beautiful face that gave her the appearance of innocence. Her soft, pink, glossy lips look so inviting and her pinkish reddish colored eyes pierce mine and it's as if she's looking into my very so. The feeling she's giving off is causing my man hood to start to react. In order to hide it I hurry and take the closest seat.

"So, Train... where's Sven?"

I hesitate. I can't even focus with her around the way she moves her head, hear arms are all over the wall, her sweet silky legs, the way that dress shows all the curves she has, I could imagine running my heads over that soft, small… Whoa, whoa wait a minute. This is my partner's adopted daughter I'm talking about here. I can't do that. I wonder what Saya would think? A flashback pops in Trains head. He and Saya were sitting on the roof top in his dream.

"Train, I know I'm dead. You know I'm dead."

The whole time tears fell from my eyes. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her; she wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged me.

"Train, listen to me. I know it hurts. I know it's hard, but you have to move on. Find someone who can make you happy. I can't physically be there for you anymore, but I will always be here for you in your dreams. So anytime you want to talk just go to sleep and I'll be here. Now no more tears, Ok?"

With that she looked at me and gave me a little kiss and left. Ever since then I was looking forward to going to sleep, but the more as years past and I got closer to Princess and Sven the more it was easy for me to move on. Saya didn't somewhat fulfilled my relationship needs and sometimes I felt as though I didn't even want to sleep to see her.

Then suddenly I was snapped out of my train of thought by the Princess herself. She was leaning right in front of me, her strapless dress showing her pale white breast.

"Uh, Train?"

She inched a little closer to my face and I could feel my manhood getting bigger. Damnit! I could have found someway to get out of it. Now I don't think there's even someway to get out of it. "Yes, Princess?"

"I said "Where's Sven?"."

Oh he found himself some pretty girl to keep himself busy for the night.

"Awww to bad, I was hoping that he would join us for dinner. Oh well I guess me and you will have to have dinner all by ourselves then."

Yeah I guess so. Whoa she made me dinner?

Eve's P.O.V.

It started to work. Train was falling for me. I could tell that he was starting to get hot and bothered, but I can't stop now. It's time I turn it up a notch. I went to retrieve the food well prepared for Train and I. As I returned I couldn't help but notice as Train watched me walk and set the table. I can't help, but to smile especially when he eats. Both he and I enjoy the delicious meal I cooked for him. I know because he complimented me on it like a dozen times.

After dinner, the book said that it's always good to spend sometime together by watching a movie together.

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Man, I'm stuff." Said Train slouching in his chair. "Well, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Princess."

"Hey Train wait."

Train slowly turned around only to have a confused look on his.

"I found a movie. How about we watch it? You know together."

"Well, ok. I mean I'm not really all that sleepy anyway."

"Ok let me go change my clothes and we can really spend some time together."

Eve ran right past Train, but completely missed the blush that appeared on his face. While Train sat down on the couch his mind wondered to very inappropriate thoughts at the same time multiple questions ran rapid in his head. As he sat down he noticed the DVD player was on and ready to play. Just as he was about to press play Eve walked into the room.

"So what do you think?"

Train's mouth dropped as his eyes graced upon Eve's new outfit. Eve wore her hair still loosely over her body, a black small shirt with only five buttons on it and it stops just above her skirt. This shirt was so small that the buttons were virtually unbutton able so her breasts were almost completely exposed. She also wore a red lace skirt with a black lace strap at the top and finally some knee high black high heeled boots.

"Whoa… Princess."

He could feel as his manhood growing. He tried his best to keep it under control.

"If she keeps it up that I'm scared for two reasons. One: my dick might either fall off, or two: something's going to happen tonight. My suspicion is leading towards number two."

He had only recently discovered his feelings for Eve, but he wasn't ready to confess them yet.

Eve walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She removed her black boots, went to go put them in the closet, but while putting them away she bent over from the waist and Train saw her underwear. It was black and red laced. He imagined that either she wasn't wearing a bra or her bra had to be the same. With a sudden blush spreading across his face and his dick had gotten so hard that when he crossed his legs he could feel it through his fabric. Slowly she rose up and walked back over to him and at the same time ran her fingers over his vulnerable arm and he watched it all.

"So Princess, uh… what's the movie you have?"

"I don't know. I found it in a bag in Sven's room." She said so seductively.

"Wait what were you doing in Sven's room? I thought you were sick? What were you doing exploring the house?"

Realizing that she's been caught she had to think of something fast.

"Oh, well when I went to find some aspirin in the bathroom, but there was none left so I went to go see if Sven had some and then that's when I tripped over this movie. Ha, ha, ha"

"Hey Princess could you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Meet me on top of the roof. We need to have a serious conversation. Oh and don't get your boots. Trust me you won't need them."

He had to get to the bottom of this. And he also had to find some way to control his burning and throbbing manhood. Train got up from the couch, grabbed a bottle of milk , went on the roof top and would be ready when Eve came on the roof. Even though he was waiting on her he couldn't help it, but he was to lost in the stars to even notice her come up.

"Hey Train."

"Hey yourself."

Eve said and then sat to where her head was almost underneath him.

"The stars are really beautiful."

"Yeah they really are. Train…"

"Eve you like me don't you?"

A big blush appeared across her face. She had to turn her back to her and hid her face. Train turned his body so his back was also facing her.

"Yeah I do. Ever since I came to realize that Sven was more of father figure to me."

"Well, I just recently discover something too."

"What did you discover?" She turned to look at Train and he did the same with a smile on his face.

"I discovered that I think I love you, Eve."

Without warning she kissed Train. A picture of Saya appeared in his head and she said

"I'm so glad you're happy. Meet me in your dreams."

Without a second thought he kissed her back. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Oh Train I'm so happy to hear you say that."

She grabbed his shirt and he wrapped her in his arms to deepen the kiss. He slowly started to lay her down on the rooftop. Her hands ran all over his body, while his hands started to go under her skirt and touch her breast.

"Wait… Train. We can't." She said in a soft breathless voice.

"Oh I know it's going to fast and…"

"No I mean we can't do it here." She sat him up with herself.

"So wait you want to…?"

"Yes. Train look I want to you to know how much I love you and I want you to have me and I want to have you" She got closer and whispers in his ear and said… "all of you."

Knowing this Train put Eve on his back, climbed into the window, went to his room, and locked the door.

"So you ready?"

He turned around and she was sitting on his bed. Slowly she got up, walked over to him, and put both her arms around his neck, gave Train a smirk, and said… "What do you think?"

They passionately kissed all the way to his bed where he laid her on her back and started to rub her sexy legs. She worked her hands to his jacket and removed it. He worked his hands to the rim of her lace skirt and tossed it on the floor along with his jacket. They parted so she could remove his white beater and reviled his ripped abs. Then, she unbuckled his pants and through them aside. He worked his hands under her shirt and forcibly ripped both her shirts from her chest just to throw it with the rest. After he ripped her shirts off her saw what could be the most beautiful naked body he seen since his own and his hunch was right. She wasn't wearing a bra. He used his hands to message her breast while they continued to hungrily kiss each other. Tongues wrestling with each other, fighting over who's going to dominate and at the same time he get pleasuring sounds escaping from her. One of Eve's hands is playing in his hair while the other's playing with his black boxers. He stops kissing her, moves down to her breasts, and savors every moment he tastes her milk. His hand starts to get curious and moves down to her red and black lace panties.

"She's so wet already. I'm going to enjoy this."

Tired of teasing her, he removes her pre-cum filled panties and tossed them with the rest of the clothes. Tired of being teased she tears his black boxers and starts to message his dick with the softness of her fingertips. Train spices things up by putting one finger in her entrance. He slowly thrusts his finger in and out, enjoying the sounds escaping her mouth. Next he adds one more finger in her entrance and plays with her pussy for a little bit. While his fingers are exploring her womanhood, he traced kisses all over her body and he realizes that one of her hands moves and helps him out. The other hand continues to play in his hair. Finally, she came in his hands. Letting her cum fall from her pussy, Train collects it on his fingers for her to taste. Train thought it would be fun to taste the good stuff. So he places his head between her legs and licks off all cum that is coming from her pussy, but the problem was more and more cum was coming.

She flips him over and says

"It's your turn to cum."

As Eve moved downward Train sat up to see what she was doing. Eve gets to his member and realizes how big and thick it is. She grabs it, filling all over it and then puts her mouth on it to see what his condom tastes like. Watching as her head boobs up and down, Train could fill him reaching his climax. She removed her mouth and used her hand to make him try and come again. To turn him even more on she licked her lips. To stop her urges she finally sits on his dick and puts his dick in her. She screams as she slides further down on his cock. Tears are flowing from her eyes because of the pain.

"Eve don't hurt yourself. Eve?"

"No it's ok."

The more she rides his dick the more pain turns to pleasure and screams of agony turn to screams of ecstasy. Princess on top rode until both came. Finally, to top everything off Train flips both over and starts to thrust harder and faster into Eve until they hear the words

"Oooohhh Tttttrrrrraaaaiiiinnnn!"

"Oh Princess, Oh Eve."

They both rode each other until they couldn't handle anymore and both are panting hard. Train got up and threw away his condom, which he put on before they left the house and took Eve into his arms where they both fell asleep. But, before they fell asleep they told each other how much they loved each other.

The next morning they woke up at the same time kissing each other and finding robes to put on before Sven saw them. While trying to find something to eat they went looking for Sven.

"Hey where's Sven?"

"I don't know."

Just then the phone rang and Train answered it.

"Hey Sven where are you?"

"Well remember that girl that I went somewhere went? Well… long story short I have to handle some business to get my money back. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so could you please watch over Eve until I get back?"

"Sure buddy I'll take real good care of her. Don't you worry about her, just do what you have to do and leave everything else to me."

"So who was that?"

"It was Sven himself."

"What did he want?"

"Let's just say you and me are going to be spending a lot of time together. Now how about we have round two in the shower?"

"If I can lead the way." "Princess, I'm at your service."


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
